


Shore Supremacy

by Imyourheda



Category: C-Clown, The 100 (TV), random - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imyourheda/pseuds/Imyourheda
Summary: A world where two very different souls meet. Simone is an introvert who owns a cafe and Rachel at the second hand is the opposite. Will they find a way to get along after an unexpected accident?
Kudos: 6





	1. A Perfect Morning, Worst in the Afternoon

This moment, a few minutes before dawn. Rachel wakes up from the loud pang of the alarm clock. Reaching her hand on her phone, she turned it off. 

The sun hasn't crept up yet, like what she normally wakes up into. She looked at her window overlooking the beautiful city with splashes of black and blue from the early morning sky. It was a sight Rachel had trained herself to see everyday for a decade when she first moved in the city. She reached at her apartment windows and opened them. The light of dawn seeped into her room and mild moist breeze crept up her face.

Today was no different. She watched as the sun shone softly on the city streets while running and listening to her favorite beats. As she shuffled steps towards the park, she flopped on the green grass mound at the top of the oceanside park. Overlooking the beautiful ocean, she couldn't look at the sun anymore. Closing her eyes, she breathed. Another perfect morning, what could go wrong?

As if on cue, her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone from her pocket. Sophia. Her bestfriend has been her ally since highschool she was also a third wheel in everyway. She'd lost count on how many time sophia had walked in on her during her steamy one night stands.

"Omg finally! I've been calling you for ten hours now"

"Sophia? You mean ten minutes?" She stifled a chuckle she rolled her eyes as if she could see her. "I woke up three hours ago dumbass. Besides, I was going for a run."

"Are you kidding me? Ive been waiting here outside your apartment for ten minutes and your not home?"

"I'll be there in five." Ending the conversation in just a click. She stood up from her peaceful sitting and reluctantly walked back home.

She found Sophia sitting by her apartment door. Her head leaning against it as she stared at the ceiling. Rachel was two doors away when sophia looked at her. She was smiling, and Rachel always find it really weird.

"Can you stop smiling at me like that. Its creepy." Sending out an annoyed expression she opened her apartment door.

"Its my lucky day today" she said as she entered.

"Oh? Did my bestfriend finally had a job?"

"No dumbass, you know that'll never happen." Then there it is again. Smiling at her like a fool. "You're gonna treat me at that new cafe today since you kept me waiting."

She almost chocked hearing that she has to treat her again for the fifth time this month. She almost forgot the agreement she made with Sophia. An agreement that they'll never make each other waiting. Yet, sophia is still grinning at her like a little fool in a fieldtrip. "Fine" she rolled her eyes. "Why did you come here anyway?" She grabs a cup and filled it with water.

"I was gonna ask you to come with me to try the new cafe near your apartment." Without waiting an answer she continued. "But guess what?" She said smirking. "Im too lucky"

"Ill just take a shower. But make sure that you wont eat all my food!" She says heading towards the bathroom.

Her day isn't that perfect afterall.


	2. Missing Wallet?

Simone has been sitting on her laptop for a few hours now. Shes been reading all the emails that has been sent for the past few weeks, plus the interviews for job applications. Shes been busy with the new cafe that she doesn't even have time to go out for herself. Despite of being an introvert, shes used to working alone so it was never a problem.

The loud noise of her phone started ringing, destroying the peacefulness of the room. She stood up, noticing the mess she started on her desk, she grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Shes reiceving too many calls lately. So, she didn't bother who it is. 

"Sugar!"

Its Kayven. Of course. She always pops up unexpectedly when she works, just to remind her to drink water. Kayven has always been by her side in anyway. But sometimes, she always wanted to kill her for being too annoying.

"Hey? Why are you calling. Are you here to remind me to drink water again?" Giving her an annoyed voice.

"Kindaa.. But do you want to go to the park? I feel like you need a breeze"

"Im too busy kev." She responded

"Ugghh do you want me to drag you out of your apartment?"

Simone never liked going out. But she loves seeing the environment, claiming it as a part of her. "Fine" she responded. Its been weeks since Simone visited the oceanside. She got so busy in work that she actually never got to go out.

At the moment the call ended. Simone sighed, rolling her shoulder to ease the tension that seemed to have settled firmly over the past few weeks. She glanced at the clock of her computer. 6:35am; she didn't realize that she worked so early that she can still sleep. But its not the time for sleeping today. Her cafe opened a day ago and hasn't checked since because of too muck work.

**

She found herself looking for shells by the beach. But by surprise, she found a wallet covered by grain of sands. Someone must've dropped it. She kept the wallet so she could find the owner later. Kayven already left saying that she had a meeting with her new job.

She glanced at her phone on her way back to the apartment. Shes exhausted. And realized its still early to get some sleep so she reminded herself to do the work later. Right now, there was nothing else in this world she loved as much as her bed.


	3. Thats weird

The walk to the cafe was not long. On their way, Rachel was thinking about her new book. She haven't released it yet. Shes having a hard time thinking lately, and she still doesn't know if she should cancel the publishing. Rachel is a famous writer, many people adore her especially her writing, its creative and not boring. Most of her fans doesn't know what she look like, so she's free to roam around the city anytime without anyone following her.

A five minute walk was all it took to arrive in the cafe. The cafe looks warm and cozy, like what she always wanted them to be. When they entered, the smell of the coffees aroma flared up her nose. It was earthy and fruity. She can imagine herself spending time here and being alone, and it already feels like heaven.

Sophia found a seat at the back of the cafe, it was peaceful. And not many people are seating next to them, so its the perfect place Rachel always needed.

A few minutes later. A brunette caught her eye, she looks familiar but she knows they never met before. She was beautiful, enchanting, sexy. ANYWAY, the brunette was wearing a casual dress.

Without even realizing her wallet isn't with her. "Oh my god". She trailed her hands over her sides trying to locate her wallet. But it was gone.

"Are you ok?" Kayven asked in confusion.

"My wallet is gone" she looked at her. Worried. All her money was in that wallet, especially her ID. She stood up and quickly and dragged kayven towards the exit. But they were stopped by the brunette standing beside the counter.

"Hey" Her voice was soft, it was shy. When Rachel stopped at the door the girl continued. "Um is this yours? I recognise you from the ID" handing the wallet to her she smiled.

"Yes! Omg thank you very much!" She hugged her. She doesn't know why but she just did. "Sorry" she blushed.

"Oh its ok" she giggled. 

She felt something weird in her stomach. Something she never felt before. She looked at her eyes, they were beautiful. She saw the ocean inside of her, it was peaceful, soft.

"Sugar?" Kayven snapped. Shes now blushing, redness trailing over her cheeks to her ears. They went back to their seats and ordered.

Well, that was unexpected.


End file.
